Being Us
by Mistress Whitlock
Summary: Sequal to Making Us. I suggest you read that first. Mature themes, adult language and content.
1. chapter 1

**Well, hello all!** **Welcome to Being Us. This is a sequal to my first story Making Us. I would suggest that you head over to that story before reading this one. I will say, that Making Is isnt as cleaned up as I believed it to be. Maybe I will look in to correcting the mistakes I found while doing a complete reread of it this past weekend. But, I dont know when that will happen as I am just hoping to have enough time to get this little sequal on to paper and out of my head.** **Here is a quick recap:** **Bella and Jasper are mates. Bella has been turned. She is part shield and part empath as Jasper is her sire.** **Alice and Edward are dead after betraying the Cullen's.** **Charlie was made vampire and is one of, of not the most gifted Vampire ever. He can will anyone to do what he wants.** **After defeating Alice, Edward, Maria and her army (with the help of Peter, Charolette and the Pack) the whole gang took a week off before preparing for the impending Volturi attack. And this is where we return and join them.**

Charlie POV

"Damn it! Can't the guy just give me some peace! We haven't even made it out of the airport and he is already calling me again."

I jammed my unanswered phone in my coat pocket as I picked up mine and Keeki's suitcase off of the belt.

"I mean, really. What call was that? Number 37? The guy has called me thirty seven times in the last week. I told him before we left that I wanted this week to be stress free. No Chief Vamp. No Volturi. No comments about my daughter's love life. He is relentless! Aaaand, so damn lucky I am sticking to rule number one."

Keeki wrapped her arm around my waist and did her best to hide her amusement.

"Peter is just excited, Honey."

I let out a snort and maneuvered us through the gathering crowd of passengers waiting for their luggage.

"Yeah, well. He had better not be at the Cullen's when we arrive. There is no telling what I might do to him if he starts going off."

We exited the terminal and headed for the car rental kiosk.

"Charlie. I thought you were sticking to 'rule number one' when it came to Peter."

"If he leaves me alone then I will stick to it. Jesus! Where is the attendant?"

"Oh Darling you know that isn't likely. Peter is wound so tight when it comes to you. He can't seem to help himself. From what Rosalie told me about him before we left, it seems as though he has premonitions and is very, very impatient for them to become reality."

"Yeah, well...still. I could have done without all the phone calls. I just wanted this week to be about me and you and us getting to know each other better."

I grabbed Keeki around her waist and spun her until she was backed up against the rental counter. Dropping my lips to her neck, I nuzzled her in her favourite spot; just below her ear.

Her breath hitched as I moved my hands slowly up under he coat and brought them around to graze the side of her magnificent breasts.

"Oh Charlie. I think we learned plenty about each other this past week." She answered just before I covered her mouth with mine.

The poor female. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I have felt like a horned up teenager since I met her. And man alive, we spent hours and hours in her bed at her home in Reykjavik. I wanted her to show me everything in Iceland. I truly did. But, when you are vampire there is nothing but your own will to stop you. And I couldn't. I have never been as attracted to anyone as I am Keeki. She holds the key to my soul now. And although we had planned to take things slow, once we got away from all the craziness in Forks we both found ourselves finding hard _not_ to declare our love.

Over and over and over again.

"Ummm excuse me. Sir? Ma,am?"

The attendant had finally arrived and who knows how long he had been standing there trying to get our attention.

I gave Keek one last gentle peck and tucked her to my side.

"You have a car for me. Mac Charles." I said to the guy behind the desk while handing over my new identification.

To say that it was weird using an alias was a huge understatement. It felt wrong, like I was breaking the law. But it was something I was just going to have to get used to. Jasper had made a call to 'his guy' the night after my change and arranged for a completely new set of personal records and identification for me.

"Yes. I have your keys right here for you Mr. Charles. It's the one parked right across the way. Please initial here and sign ...here."

I did as he asked and grabbed the keys from the desk.

"Thanks, Geoff."

I grabbed Keeki's hand and hightailed it to to Impala just aross the lot.

"Excited to see Bella?" Keeki asked as I opened her door.

"Damn right I am!"

I hadn't spoken to Bella since she and Rosalie took Keeki and I to the airport one week ago. I missed her. And hoped she was taking to Vampirism as smoothly as I was. The few times we did manage to leave Keeki's house I was was in complete control of my thirst. And even though Keeki was a human drinker, not once did I consider taking a human.

We had a long discussion about her being a human drinker and me wanting to stay a "vegetarian". It wasn't my place to tell her what she should do. Hell, she has been on this earth for three hunderd and thrity two years. I wasn't about to try and change her.

I hopped in to the drivers seat, started the car and threw it in to drive while Keeki fussed with the radio.

"Stop!" I said while pulling out of the lot. "Go back one station. Yeah, that one. Turn it up, will ya Keek."

I rolled down the window, rested my arm on the door, grabbed Keeki's hand and brough it to my lips.

"You and your eighties teen movies." Keeki laughed as I bellowed along with Peter Gabriel.

"In your eyes..." I sang feeling like a kid again.

"God I love this song!"

 **well that was just a quick nugget to get things rolling. I do believe this is going to be mostly from Charlie's POV. But I will throw a few Jasper and Bella POVs in there too.**


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters (except for Keeki) are property of Stephanie Meyers

 **Just a little fluff and a hint of whats ahead.**

Chapter 2

Charlie POV

"How you feeling, Babe?"

I glance at Keeki across the dim interior of our rental as I flick the signal to turn down the Cullen's long winding driveway.

"Happy." She answers as she squeezes my hand that is resting on her thigh. "You?"

"Excited to see my Bells, but not looking forward to returning to reality."

"I agree. I am hoping we can have a bit of time so that I can get to know Bella better before all the drama starts back up again." She lifts my hand to her lips. "That reminds me -- I need to call Helen and see if she has heard from Nevell since we spoke last. I am hoping he will have some more information for us."

"That would be great. But I really hope there won't be any trouble for him."

"He will be fine." Keeki said giving my hand another squeeze. "You really are a kind man you know. Worrying over my friends as if they were your own."

"Well, they are important to you, which makes them important to me."

I lean across the middle console and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aaaand here we are. Looks as though the house is full."

I park the rental behind Emmett's jeep and pause for a minute. There are lights on in a few rooms, but I can't see anyone including my Bells. I scan for Jasper also. Nothing. Gah. I get out of the car and make my way around to open Keeki's door.

"Thank you." She says taking my hand. "Leave the bags we can get them later."

She starts towards the front steps, but I pull her back and gather her in my arms.

"Thank you." I whisper while I nuzzle her neck just below her ear.

"For what?" She sighs when I bite down lightly on her ear lobe.

"The most amazing week of my life. I love you Kiana Kelly."

Before she can answer I pick her up and rush out past the garage though the trees to a small clearing at the side of the house. There are no windows facing this way, so it feels a little more private for what I have in store...

*

About forty five minutes later Keeki and I made our way up the front steps of the Cullen house. I can hear a lot of chatter coming from different area of the house. Carlisle and Rosalie are up a level, I presume in his study, and having quite a heated disscussion.

"Carlisle! Please try to hear the words that I am saying to you. If we go to them - "

"No Rosalie! I will not drag our family there. Besides..." Carlisle drops his voice and I am unable to hear the rest of what is said.

Esme and Emmett sound as though they are in the kitchen, and going by the very unappetizing smell, they are cooking.

"Bleh. I can't believe I used to eat food. It smells disgusting!" I complain while actually covering my nose.

"You'll get used to it." Keeki laughs.

I can't hear Bella or Jasper, maybe they're at the cottage, or "the Love Shack" as Peter called it in one of his many texts. I shudder for the milllionth time since Bella amd Jasper became a couple and prayed that the lack of Peter's voice meant that him and Charlotte were out.

"Ready?" I ask placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes." Keeki answers while wrapping her arm around my waist.

Before I can open the door it swings open with such force that the doorknob comes off in my hand.

"Charlie! Keeki!" Emmett bellows grabbing me and pulling me in for a massive man hug. "Welcome home!"

After one final back slap he puts me down and gives Keeki a tender smile and kisses her hand.

"How was Reykjavik? You guys picked the worst time to go, being summer; sunlight almost around the clock. But, I suppose that didn't matter. Eh? Eh?"

Keeki ducks her head with a knowing smile as Emmett starts wagging his eyebrows and the look on my face says everything he needs to know.

"Emmett! Leave them alone." Esme glided through the kitchen door coming up and hugging us both gently.

"Here Esme. Sorry." I say sheepishly, handing her the doorknob. Two weeks in and my ability to _not_ destroy objects is still iffy. Poor Keeki, she is going to have to do some serious redecorating when she goes back to her place in Reykjavik. And maybe replenish her wardrobe too.

"Oh. No problem Charlie. I have a few extras in the storeroom." Esme smiles kindly as I hand over the knob. "Come on Emmett. The Pack will be here in two hours and we still have over half of the dishes to make."

My eyebrows popped at the thought of the Pack coming here for a meal. I guess that means the relationship we forged a few weeks ago has continued. The thought sparks a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe Billy and I could still be friends.

"Keeki! Charlie! Yay! Welcome back!"

Rosalie and Carlisle desend the stairs, their previous converstation seemingly put on the back burner.

"Hello Rose! Carlisle!" Keeki leans in to hug her friend while I shake Carlisle's hand.

"Everything okay?" I glance back and forth between the two of them.

Carlisle looks quickly to Rose giving her a stern fatherly look as she opens her mouth to speak. After staring him down for a few seconds she sighs, whipping her hair over her shoulder and making a hasty exit.

"Everything is fine for now Charlie. Nothing that can't hold for a few hours while the two of you settle in." He turns away and heads straight for the small but elegant bar in the far corner of the living room.

"Drink?"

He holds up a crystal decanter with what smells to be scotch, and pours himself a healthy measure.

"No. Thank you." Keeki and I reply at the same time.

I find it strangely curious that as a vampire I can ingest alcohol still. Keeki told me it is an excellent way to help with a vampire's thurst for blood. She said it had something to do with the alcohol itself and that the stronger the drink the better. No ice or mix though. Just straight up spirits and wine.

"I am just going to grab our bag. You want to head up to the room, Keeki? I know that you were looking forward to getting the airplane smells off of you."

Keeki nods while leaning in to give me a quick kiss. "Thank you, Darling. A bath sounds wonderful. The smell of plane food is ten times worse than other food."

I watch her as she glides up the stairs at a human pace, glancing quickly over her shoulder to wink at me before she turns the corner out of view.

I briefly consider leaving the bags and following her up the stairs, but the poor woman must be sick of me by now. I am amazed at Vampire stamina, which I know I shouldn't be. We have no human needs to distract us from what we are focused on. That is not to say I don't get distracted from time to time. My sense are so hightened that there are times that I can't fomr a single thought. Keeki says she has never seen a newborn like me, or Bella for that matter.

I glance back at Carlisle who is lost in thought over by the bar. "You sure you don't want to talk Carlisle? You sounded pretty upset earlier."

"No. It is alright Charlie. Like I said earlier nothing that can't wait a few more hours."

He lifts his glass to take a sip, not even realizing it is empty.

"Alright. I will be around if you change your mind."

He nods slightly while filling his glass again.

I am out the door and back in a flash, heading up to the room that has been designated for Keeki and myself. I can hear the shower running and decide to join her. But before I can act I hear the front door slam open.

"CHIEF! GETCHA ASS DOWN HERE!"

Damn it! I really don't want to see Peter now.

"Peter Whitlock! Now you leave them alone. They just got back here and Charlie doesn't need you jumping all over him."

God, I love Esme.

"Alright. Alright." I hear his muffled voice as he exits through the back door.

I dump the luggage by the closet, strip down and head for the ensuite. The bathroom is full of steam when I enter and instantly I am hard. Keeki's intoxicating scent has permeated the thick haze and I feel a low purr in my chest. Apparently the forty five minute interlude before we came in to thw house wasn't enough.

Without a word I slip in to the enclosed space behind Keeki. She is humming quietly as she washes her hair. I turn her towarss me and her eyes pop open as I trace my finger slowly from her collar bone, down between her luscious full breasts and to her navel, making slow circles there before I head further down.

"Hello, my lover." She sighs as I flatten my hand and cup her while rubbing her clit with the heel of my palm.

"Finish with your hair."

She takes my direction stepping back in to the water and I stay with her. As she works the lather from her hair I continue working her at a demanding pace. She is grinding on my hand and cries out as I enter her with my fingers.

"Charlie... more..." she moans placing her hands on my shoulders and giving me a slight push downward.

 _Roger that._

I sink to my knees and guide her so her back is against the wall. My fingers working her feverishly, I lift her left leg and place it over my shoulder. Closing the gap between us I take one of her taut nipples between my lips, biting down gently and she graces me with one of her erotic moans. I replace my lips with my fingers, pinching and rolling her straining nipple between my them.

"More...Charlie. I need you..."

"Alright Baby. Hold on to me."

Grabbing her around her waist I jack her up against the wall and she puts her other leg on my shoulder.

Grabbing her behind in my hands I lift her core to my mouth, diving in and entering her with my tongue. Throwing her head back she hits the wall so hard she cracks the tile.

"Oh God...Charlie..."

She is bucking wildly against my mouth incoherent words falling from her perfect lips. Running my tongue up her folds I bite down on her clit and that is all it takes. Her orgasm takes hold and I enter her again with my fingers curling them and massaging her as her walls close around my fingers.

Once she has come down I place her back on her feet and switch off the water. Reaching out I grab the towel hanging from the bar and wrap her in the fluffy folds. Kissing her I swing her in the air and carry her bridal style through the room to the bed.

Laying her out, I part the towel and make my way to the end of the bed my eyes never leaving her.

 _knock * knock_ *

I whip my head toward the door.

"What?" I growl, not even trying to hide my being pissed off.

"Ummm... Jasper and Bella are about to come through the front door."

My growl must have been enough of an answer for Emmett, because he beat feet down the hall with out a word further.

Looking back at my sexy mate, I pout as she covers back up. My erection is begging to be used and it twitches knowing what would have come.

"Charlie, honey. This isn't over. Just a pause."

"Yeah. Yeah." I mutter as I head to the bags and looking for some clothes.


End file.
